


Love Generation

by RickHammersteel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, crack ship, crossover ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: In a cafe, two brave warriors are destined to meet. In a cafe, a senshi and a Stand user will find each other and realize the true love that they both share. A Makoto/Jotaro love story.
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Makoto Kino
Kudos: 5





	Love Generation

In a coffee shop, five girls sat, one staring at a young man in another table.

"What does she see in him? He looks kind of boring." Minako asked

"So's Mamoru, but Usagi's into him," Rei said.

"Hey, Mamo's not boring!" Usagi protested.

"You're right, he does have a personality... getting kidnapped," Rei smirked, much to the laughter of the other two girls.

"He doesn't get kidnapped all the time..." Usagi muttered.

"Beryl, Kaolinite, Nehelenia, Fiore, The Bride of Frankenstein..." Minako trailed off.

Makoto suddenly stood up,"Today's the day I talk to him!"

Usagi looked up at Makoto and grinned,"Do it! I believe in you!"

Minako got up, grabbed a crate to stand on, and then placed her hands on Makoto's shoulders,"As the goddess of love, I will give you my blessing!"

Makoto nodded,"Thank you!" She whirled around, and headed towards the man.

Makoto walked up to his table, and smiled at the man. He wore a cut off hat, and a long black coat with a chain in the pocket,"Um, hello!"

The man looked up,"Hello," He said quietly. Then he felt a piece of paper hit his head. He unwrapped it, and grumbled,"I'm not telling her any of that, Old Man..."

(He's got the voice of Matt Mercer, that makes him even hotter!) Makoto thought.

"Would you like a seat?" The man said simply.

Makoto let out a quiet squee, and promptly sat down,"So, I've noticed that you frequent this place a lot, but I-I never got your name!"

"Jotaro Kujo. Some people like to call me Jojo." The man said. Then he felt another piece of paper. Jotaro muttered,"Stop trying to help me."

Makoto grinned,"Makoto Kino!" She brought out a box and handed it to him,"I made this for you!"

Jotaro took the box, and opened it to see various pieces of sushi, rice pilaf, and some tempura,"Thank you." He took a piece and ate it.

Makoto let out another squee, (He took it! Now, to weaken him even further!)"So, I imagine a big, strong man like you tends to get a lot of girls..."

"They mostly crowd around me, but I never talked to them much..."

Makoto gasped,"But you're talking to me."

Jotaro looked away,"You're being... nice." Jotaro covered his face with his hat.

(This is going great! Now for the kill!) Then Makoto heard some whispering. She looked towards her friends, who were getting up.

Ami was pointing away,"Make up, make up!" She whispered.

"Oh, shoot, I didn't put any of that on!" Makoto gasped.

"Not that!" Ami whispered again.

Makoto blinked, and then felt something breathing. She turned around in her seat, and saw a large, blue monster behind her. She glared at it, fists clenched,"I. Am. Busy."

The monster growled at her.

Makoto stood up, and grabbed the thing,"I said, I'm busy!" And judo threw it halfway across the cafè. Then she noticed a blue spirit with wild black hair appear.

The spirit punched the creature to the ground with a mighty,"Ora!" and then she watched the spirit float back towards Jotaro.

Jotaro gave her a look,"You saw that?"

"That guardian spirit?" Makoto asked.

"Star Platinum." Jotaro stood up. At this point, Makoto noticed that they were about the same height,"My Stand. Yours?"

Makoto stood back,"A Stand? I don't have anything like that."

"... Normal people can't see Stands." Jotaro said.

Makoto frowned, and sighed,"Let's go somewhere private, I need to show you something."

Then an older man popped up from the back,"That's my boy!"

Usagi appeared next to him,"You go girl!" She gave Joseph a high five.

"Not like that!" Makoto shouted.

\--------------

Makoto let out a sigh as the two went into a back alley,"Okay, don't freak out, but," She pulled out a pen,"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" she shouted. And in a bright flash of light, she was in her sailor uniform," As you can see, I'm not normal."

Jotaro covered his face with his hat,"Good Grief..."

Makoto sighed,"I know that this is... odd. And I get that if you don't-"

"I like it." Jotaro said,"I like that you can fight, and I like this."

"That's not the only thing I can do!" Makoto said immediately,"I like cooking and flowers, and I want to open a bakery/flower shop..."

"I want to be a marine biologist." Jotaro said,"I... like fish. And I really like you."

Makoto gasped,"I... I really like you too." She blushed as she took Jotaro's hand,"Um, want... want to come by here again?"

Jotaro clenched his hand around hers,"I'd like that."

And they held that pose, until they parted, promising to see each other again.

\----------------

In the future...

Two large children laughed at Chibi-Usa,"Haha, you're so tiny! How old are you supposed to be, huh?"

Chibi-Usa sniffled,"You better behave, or I'll call Jojo on you!"

"Hah, we ain't afraid of no Jojo!" Then the kids heard two footsteps. They turned and saw a tall woman with green and black hair done up in buns.

Jolyne Cujoh cracked her knuckles,"You messing with my little buddy?"

"No!" The two ran away.

Jolyne walked over to Chibi-Usa, and lifted her up onto her shoulder,"Come on, kid, let's get some ice cream."

"Yay!" Chibi-Usa squealed.


End file.
